


В защиту Минами Ритцу

by Serpen



Series: Система Нелюбимых: дополнения [7]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Essays, Gen, and author's fanfiction series, based solely on anime series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpen/pseuds/Serpen
Summary: Это эссе, опубликованное на дневнике, содержит ряд размышлений по миру "Системы Нелюбимых", разработку и проработку матчасти которого автор приписывает себе единолично.С мангой автор так и не познакомился, и вся его база - любимое аниме.Соответственно, прочтение эссе имеет смысл лишь для читателей, некогда комментировавших в процессе выкладывания "Безлунное небо", либо для читавших цикл "Система" целиком и одолевших весь объем написанного.Вы предупреждены.





	В защиту Минами Ритцу

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** Serpen (до 2012г. - Serpensortia)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Аниме Loveless принадлежит студии J.С. Staff  
>  **Размещение:** нет  
> 

  
Менее всего мне представлялась вероятной перспектива однажды подбирать слова для подобного поста. Но, видимо, зарекаться не стоило.  
Итак, спич главным образом в защиту Ритцу-сэнсея, который «как он мог», который «ай-ай-ай» и который «как же он не заметил».  
Сразу оговорюсь: я всегда опираюсь только и исключительно на аниме. Соответственно, ниженаписанное суть моё представление о происходящем, получившее освещение в ЯТН и БН.  
  
Для начала ответим на простой вопрос: что представляют собой Семь Лун, Факелы Веры, Соловьиная Роща? Мне искренне и не до конца напрасно верилось, что читающие отдают себе отчёт в том, что это ни разу не образовательные структуры и не социальные сети. Это политические организации, имеющие чёткую структуру, разветвлённую систему управления и железную дисциплину, направленную как внутрь, так и вовне.  
Ни Гора, ни Листья не являются «средними школами», назвать их так означает сделать серьёзную ошибку, продемонстрировав непонимание отнюдь не текста, но мира, в котором живёшь. Это учебные заведения при политических спецслужбах уровня КГБ (ныне сменившего название, но не суть), ЦРУ и японской Ко:антё:са-те.  
Приплюсуем немаловажную деталь: в этих «школах» (определение, которое по сути тоже не более чем вывеска) обучают паранормов. То есть людей со сверхспособностями. Сиречь не совсем людей, а сверхчеловеков. Логично, что сами учащиеся об этом осведомлены. И факт, что они будут мочь куда больше своего «просто человеческого» окружения, также им известен.  
Добавим сюда, что у подростков снижен порог страха, а следовательно, тяга к исследованиям и самоисследованиям выше, чем в любом ином возрасте. И проверять на излом как собственные способности, так и сопротивляемость этим способностям у коллектива своей «школы», сперва у однокашников, а затем и учителей, они неизбежно будут. Хотя бы потому что поиск предела интересен сам по себе.  
Становясь старше, входя в силу, набирая опыт, подростки превращаются в молодых людей. Со сверхспособностями, подчёркнём повторно. А управляемость у них по умолчанию ниже, чем у обычных школьников – потому что ориентированность на свою пару означает в конечном итоге «пару как единую личность», прислушивающуюся сперва к суждениям друг друга, и лишь затем – к мнению извне. Следовательно, классы также представляют собой не коллективы, а наборы отдельных пар-личностей, неважно, подразумеваем ли мы ментальность Японии, Китая или Франции. Если не держать эти боевые единицы (а расчёт "Боец+Жертва" представляет собой именно боевую единицу) под контролем, воцарится хаос и полетит вся система. Не образования – какое к чёрту образование! – а политического управления.  
В тексте БН неоднократно встречались упоминания о деятельности Лун. Имеющий очи да прочтёт, полагал я. Большинство прочло, однако сохранилось некоторое количество людей, продолживших рассуждать на тему «неоправданного применения жестоких методов» в организации: мол, дисциплина и управляемость не главное, а механическое соединение не даёт максимального эффекта. Я долго верил, что эти «сердобольные» напевы всё же иссякнут сами. Когда понял, что мне это не грозит, во мне заговорил историк: я отнял ладонь от лица, поразмыслил и занёс её над клавиатурой, дабы всё же обозначить существующее положение вещей. Существующее, повторюсь, отнюдь не только в тексте. Мы в этом мире живём. И он именно таков, как написано – а не как хотелось бы, исходя из мечт и иллюзий.  
  
Итак, об оправданности методик.  
Запрос к мирозданию на тему «система должна функционировать, основываясь не на механике, а на чести/совести/любви», то есть чтоб паранормы сами выбирали себе пару, а ограничений не было бы, даже не смешон в своей наивности. Он пугает, позволяя в красках вообразить, какие прекраснодушные порывы за ним стоят, сколь мало в них представления о действительности и сколь много можно наворотить, исходя из желания «как лучше».  
Никогда никакая тайнополитическая силовая (в данном контексте подразумевается не биоэнергетический смысл) структура не станет исходить из интересов конкретной личности. Более того – она не только не ориентирована на взращивание в своих стенах гениев с высоким потенциалом, она этому противится! Поскольку гений – это всегда проблема управляемости, гений это всегда тот, кто стоит на или за гранью социума. Такая личность – прекрасное приобретение до тех пор, пока она поддаётся контролированию. А если не поддаётся, её необходимо уничтожить как дестабилизирующий фактор (да-да, проведём аналогию и увидим обоих Нелюбимых, которые по сути одно целое).  
Структура ориентирована на устойчивый средний результат. На _управляемых_ , не хватающих звёзд с неба профессионалов. Лишь тогда ей гарантирована работа без сбоев. Следовательно, обязан существовать некий алгоритм объединения, который даст этот пресловутый средне-высокий результат. И алгоритм существует.  
Вспомним ещё раз, что паранормы сами по себе подчиняются тяжелее, чем обычные люди: см. выше, они себя ощущают полубогами очень быстро, стоит начать развивать способности. Сэймэй в этом плане отнюдь не исключение, его взгляды на систему в принципе стоят в одном ряду и с рицкиными соображениями, и с – внимание! – воззрениями Минами Ритцу. Иначе мыслит, пожалуй, лишь Соби – и до встречи с Рицкой он успешно противится любым попыткам повлиять на его систему ценностей, внешне не расходящуюся с системой ценностей Семи Лун и Горы.  
Следовательно, сложно управляемых нужно контролировать жёстче. Отсюда блоки, отсюда сознательное, на руководящем уровне, сопротивление созданию стихийных пар (Нелюбимые вот создали. Пару – и мигрень всей Горе. Отличный пример того, чего нельзя допускать, если судить с позиции управленца высокого уровня, действующего _в_ системе). Отсюда дезориентирование в теории и неисправление кое-каких промахов в практике. (К слову о дезинформировании: когда я ввёл в ЯТН слово «универсал», которое содержит ложь в самом своем звучании, я и не подозревал, что весь ЛЛ-фэндом радостно ухватится за сэймэевскую глупость, не дав себе труда банально поразмыслить и понять, что универсалов в самом деле не существует).  
Принцип «разделяй и властвуй», приписываемый римлянам, присутствует во властной части жизненного спектра всегда. И неизменно воплощается в жизнь. Потому что разрозненные индивидуумы – это стадо, подчиняющееся ударам бича. Не до конца объединённая пара – это тоже два одиночки: в лучшем случае боекомплект общий, но доверия нет, стало быть, можно разломить надвое. А вот пара слившаяся – это страшно, поскольку она ориентирована друг на друга и может послужить примером, породив пламя, как пресловутая искра. Бунт против системы, бунт не просто винтиков, а винтиков из урана, могущих натворить дел куда покруче, чем под силу простым людям, недопустим. Учитывая, что потрачены время, силы, деньги, нервы, и учащиеся сразу планируются как кадры для решения _конкретных_ задач, потеря даже одного Бойца или Жертвы (подразумеваем выход из-под контроля) есть промах и финансовый, и политический.  
  
А теперь взглянем на людей, действующих внутри и вовне обозначенного положения вещей.  
  
**Сэймэй** смотрит на систему Семи Лун и Факелов Веры как на структуру, действуя внутри которой, необходимо извлекать все возможные выгоды – поскольку сознаёт, что система для того и тратит на тебя время, чтобы впоследствии выжимать все соки себе на пользу. Следовательно, рассчитывать на милости от неё сверх оговоренного минимума не стоит. А потому, обладая определенным умом и смекалкой, имеет смысл пытаться обходить ограничения.  
Однако здесь Сэймэй столкнулся с сопротивлением Соби, у которого восприятие Горы во многом определялось семейными традициями. И на попытки извлечения выгоды он реагировал в лучшем случае непониманием, в худшем – молчаливым презрением, доведшим Возлюбленного сперва до многократного бешенства, а затем до авантюры, в которую он Соби не посвятил (одновременно надеясь таким образом вытравить «ненужную», «лишнюю» привязанность к своему Бойцу). Однако покинуть мир политических структур, игнорируя существование сетей вообще – а значит и связанных с ними возможных выгод (вроде политической неприкосновенности и развязанности рук в моментах, которые наказуемы по законам обычного человеческого мира) – он даже не помышляет. Он всё же часть системы, пусть и разболтанный, но её шурупчик.  
  
Совсем иное дело **Минами Ритцу**. Он не просто винтик: он, не побоюсь этого слова, полноценный болт. Он вырос с сознанием, что он паранорм, сильный, талантливый, с годами превратившийся в успешного экспериментатора в области психики. Тот самый полубог, берущий от системы всё – но и принявший правила. Ритцу окончил Гору и Морскую Гладь, сделал карьеру учёного и преподавателя, а сейчас, к ориентировочным сорока пяти, стал заместителем директора Горы – ведущей школы Семи Лун. Почему ведущей? – потому что на Хонсю. В непосредственной близости к Токио. Равно как и Листья ведущая школа Франции, располагающаяся в округе иль-де-Франс.  
Ритцу знает законы силовой реальности и разбирается в политических хитросплетениях. Отдаёт себе отчёт в том, зачем ведётся поиск паранормов среди детей, ради чего отбираются эти дети и кем они станут впоследствии. Ритцу преуспел, растя в рамках структуры, и не мыслит существования иллюзорного «свободного выбора» - по той простой причине, что свобода предполагает бардак. Она должна строго дозироваться и всемерно укрощаться. Лучше всего ошейником из блоков – не из недоверия, но во избежание.  
Ритцу часто отказывают в человечности, в способности чувствовать и сочувствовать, вообще в эмоциональном сопереживании. Зато с готовностью обвиняют в жестокосердии, в том, что он «всё делал неправильно» и бил Соби кнутом. Кому когда-нибудь приходило в голову взглянуть с его позиции? Да, Ритцу ошибся с Соби, ошибся сильно и весьма больно для себя. Хуже того, его горечь усугубляется пониманием истоков ошибки, но увы – ничего уже нельзя исправить.  
Ритцу не «не понимал» Соби. Напротив, до определённого момента понимал очень хорошо. Фактически он был для мальчика властителем дум и подлинным Учителем. И длилась эта ситуация примерно до момента, пока, изучая очередную попытку акварели своего ученика, слабенькую, но несомненно многообещающую, Ритцу не обронил, разглядев потенциальный талант: «Художником ты не станешь, Соби-кун. Твоя судьба в ином». После чего встал и ушёл, а Соби, которому эти слова нанесли физический удар, остался немо смотреть ему вслед.  
Отчего Ритцу так поступил? Стать художником означает позволить себе вольнодумство, опасную глупость, которую сэнсей решительно запрещал много лет кряду самому себе. Он не бесчувственный, он с обрубленными нервами, иначе просто не выдержал и сломался бы еще много лет назад: не та работа, чтоб оставалось время на медитации и восстановление тонуса. Вольнодумство недопустимо, оно ослабляет, оно распыляет, оно размывает чёткость целей и сеет сомнения. А потому никаких крыльев – на бумаге ли или в воздухе. Свобода – миф. И угроза. Проколоть бабочку иголкой: смотри, мальчик, вот что с тобой будет, если ты не подчинишься. Жест, кстати, безусловно этический, картинно-рассчитанный, и Соби безотчётно улавливает эту сыгранность и фальшь. Он не умеет облечь словами, но чувствует, что Ритцу лжёт и ему, и сам себе. И Соби хочет подойти и сделать так, чтобы больше сэнсею лгать не пришлось. Позже он пойдёт так к Сэймэю – а ожёгшись вторично, уже не посмеет сделать ни шагу к Рицке, хотя тот-то как раз лгать не станет.  
Ритцу между тем не может допустить, чтобы Соби подошёл: это будет проявлением слабости, а слабость последнее, что он может позволить себе выказать. Между ними лет двадцать разницы – и пожелать вырастить этого мальчика как собственного Бойца… Дело не в том, что «не поймут». Проблема в обратном: как раз-таки поймут и увидят все вокруг. Неспособные к верным вычислениям на верхние уровни власти не пробиваются. И появится рычаг, с помощью которого на Минами-сэнсея можно будет нажать в любой сомнительной ситуации. Возникнет слабое место, закрыть которое будет невозможно, по крайней мере, пока Соби не исполнится лет двадцать. Тогда он уже будет сильным. А чтоб наращивал потенциал быстрее, в ход пойдут все возможные средства. Включая кнут и стажировку с другой Жертвой – потому что не с ним же, не с Ритцу получать Соби необходимый опыт! Во-первых, Ритцу банально некогда – и это давным-давно не его уровень, спарринги с учащимися… - так себя уронить недопустимо. Но кроме того, он знает, что банально выдаст себя при объединении силы – а Соби неглуп и, разумеется, сразу поймёт, до какой степени ему небезразличен. О том, что _уже_ понял, Ритцу не подозревает абсолютно искренне, и это его худшая ошибка. А потому отказ любимого (во всех смыслах) ученика вернуться в Гору, а затем абсолютно безумный поступок – его уход к Рицке, - сэнсей воспринимает как банальную глупость. Как попытку бунта, которую он задавит – не может быть, чтоб не сумел задавить! Он столько лет ждал, учил, воспитывал, не теряя связи с действительностью, с оглядкой по сторонам. Он вырастил, черт побери, лучшего ученика школы! – теперь можно назвать его своим Бойцом, никто не только слова не скажет с усмешкой, ещё и примут как логичную данность.  
Но Соби отказывается – от перспектив, от карьеры, от совместного будущего в разрежённых горних сферах Большой Тайной Политики. Соби, которого Ритцу читал как открытую книгу – лет до пятнадцати. Соби, сносивший всё и с терпеливым ожиданием надеявшийся на обретение Имени Безупречный. Это ожидание Ритцу читал в его глазах – и оно грело. А затем пропало – должно быть, мальчик обиделся. Ничего, пройдёт время, и он поймёт, что это был единственный способ. Найдутся слова, настанет время объясниться…  
Не настанет, понимает Ритцу в день, когда в энный раз, задвигая свою гордость всё дальше, звонит Соби – а трубку снимает невоспитанный подросток, приходящийся младшим братом Возлюбленному. Яблочко от яблоньки, ещё один бунтовщик, проклятые Аояги. Угораздило же отправить Соби к Сэймэю! Но тот хоть лучшим был, а этот шестиклассник?! Он никто. Мало того что Соби поступил-таки с потачки Сэймэя в Университет искусств – теперь он сам выбрал Жертву. О будь оно всё проклято, рассуждал Ритцу, впору счесть, что у меня существовал выбор!  
А его и в самом деле не существовало. Потому что Минами плоть от плоти Лун и дитя Горы, и не по духу, а по букве, что страшнее. По духу к Горе долгое время был близок именно Соби – что внушало Ритцу определенные надежды. Разница состоит в том, что понимание основ и соблюдение формальностей не всегда совпадает с полным наложением. Ритцу формалист, он давным-давно отказал в праве на внутреннюю свободу в первую очередь самому себе – чтоб мочь запрещать её другим. А Соби ушёл в себя, по максимуму закрылся, потерял способность доверять, пережил ад – но внутреннюю его территорию не топтали ничьи сапоги. Туда никто не проник.  
Он оказался сильнее меня, – понимает Ритцу с запозданием. Я его упустил, но я его верну. Не хочет слушать слов, верну иначе. Я в него вложил десять лет жизни. У меня получится, обязательно. Его никто не убьёт, и он вновь войдёт в этот кабинет.  
  
Соби вошёл. Вместе с Рицкой.  
  
**Рицка**.  
Рицка вне системы изначально, а потому сперва искренне не понимает, на кой чёрт сдались бьющие током при приближении рамки. Не понимает он этого с упрямым нежеланием и мотанием головой. Однако общение с Соби – включающее постепенное исправление того, что успели сотворить с психикой и нервами его Бойца двое предыдущих Жертв – не могло не начать однажды сказываться. Рицка учится анализировать, достаточно быстро (года за два, уже к Одайбе) понимает, как варит голова у Ритцу и соображает, «зачем мы все сдались Лунам». Ему это сделать проще, чем Сэймэю, он изначально смотрит снаружи и может оценить картину как со стороны, так и изнутри – глазами Соби. А оценив, начать её Соби описывать. Консервативному, крайне трудно меняющему установки всей жизни Соби, который Рицке верит – и знает через связь и многократные проверки боями, что Рицка не лжёт. А если в чём-то заблуждается, Соби подсказывает какой-нибудь неочевидный момент, и Рицка делает выводы дальше, и они раз от раза нелицеприятнее. Соби не поверил бы эмоциональным эскападам, но он верит искренности и тому, как Рицка заинтересован в нём самом. Он видит, что Рицка не хочет причинять ему боли – и тем глубже эта боль. И обида – на первого учителя.  
«Я же сознаю, что такие школы нужны!», абсолютно честно говорит Рицка Соби. А в рассуждении о Ритцу его мысль обычно формулируется как «я его понимаю – и ненавижу. За тебя». Подчеркнём: за _своего второго_ , чью боль он испытывает уже много лет как собственную. Но не за изначальную систему взглядов и не за методы в теории – потому что политика всегда жестокая и грязная игра, ждать от неё сочувствия или учёта личных интересов глупо и опасно.  
Отсюда: выйти из этой игры, будучи замешанным изначально, невозможно, а Соби замешан. Отсюда же: нельзя скрыться навсегда, так как найдут и скорее всего уничтожат. Главный вопрос, который непраздно терзает Нелюбимых: «отчего нас ещё не?»  
Следовательно, чтоб не получить однажды утвердительный ответ – в последнем бою – Нелюбимые едут в Листья. Выйдя из схемы, входят в неё вновь. На других, выбитых у жизни условиях, не как Возлюбленный, оставшийся на прежних позициях несмотря на внешнюю смену статуса, и не как Ритцу, который к взгляду извне способен исключительно умозрительно и всё менее успешно. Но факт остаётся фактом: они вновь входят в кристаллическую решётку не_полных свобод, сознательно и с открытыми глазами.  
В Листьях Нелюбимых встречают иначе не оттого, что Франция «лучше», а Япония «хуже», не оттого что французы толерантные, а японцы жестокие – нет, просто изменилось положение вернувшихся. Уровень, на который поднялись Нелюбимые, иной, нежели был в Токио. Выше. Здесь дышится легче. Только пробьётся не всякий. И как и Сэймэй, Рицка понимает – система не отпустит, значит, нужно поменять правила игры и играть внутри неё. Иное дело, что он меняет правила не как старший брат – не путём убийств и предательства, но это уже личностные различия, а не глобальные различия восприятия.  
На уровень, который открывается с высот кабинета Моник, как раз и готов был взять Соби в роли своего Бойца Минами Ритцу, но не учёл пресловутого «человеческого фактора» - в данном случае гордости Соби. Того, что тот, умирая от силового истощения, не приплёлся обратно, как побитая собака, а предпочёл было честно загнуться, защищая младшего брата своей «официальной» Жертвы. А младший брат оказался донором. Смерть отменилась. И кошмар, который в общем-то считался жизнью получше чем у многих, начал истаивать, оставляя Соби измученным и надломленным – но не покорённым и не сломленным. Он оказался способен и закончить университет, и спустя какое-то время вновь начать рисовать «для себя», и стать преподавателем, а не идеально вышколенным убийцей. И вошёл шесть с лишним лет спустя уже в иной кабинет – на те же высоты. Судьба переменчива? – судьбы нет. Но закон равновесия существует, особенно для упрямых.  
  
Для Соби пережитое отчаяние, горечь, жизнь живого оружия и боль от ненужной свободы кончились на Рицке и на вмятинах от его ногтей на запястье.  
Для Рицки на Соби кончилась паника и ощущение, что весь мир против него, а он никому не нужен и постоянно рискует пропасть в себе заново.  
Для Сэймэя не существовало ни паники, ни горечи, его уверенность в себе и сумасшедшая тяга к Соби при нём, всё ок, мерцает по графику. Разве что взлёт не удался, но это можно пережить - он и в самом деле «устроился лучше некуда», пусть не в той степени, в какой хотелось, но.  
И лишь Минами Ритцу, заместитель директора Горы, продолжает жить как жил. Хотя в общем давно не видит проку ни в одиноком завтрашнем дне, ни в холодной постели, ни в раздаче силы для того, чтоб не зашкаливало давление и не подвигался рассудок.  
Он не смог бы выйти за рамки, даже если бы пожелал: система неотменима, когда некому вывести родившегося в ней и впитавшего в себя установки. Ритцу есть за что ненавидеть Рицку: понимать равным пониманием (о, они отлично друг друга расслышали во второй раз по телефону!) и ненавидеть с подлинной страстью который год кряду. Есть за что чувствовать себя оскорбленным ушедшим без оглядки за Рицкой Соби. А причин ухода Соби он так и не понял - как не понял его упрямой любви к живописи.  
  
За рамки вообще в силах выйти далеко не каждый. Можно сколь угодно долго рассуждать о том, что «не имел права», «это жестоко» и т.п. – все эти восклицания не более чем сотрясание воздуха, потому что сослагательного наклонения не существует, а люди таковы, каковы они есть, и ошибки составляют их наравне с достижениями.  
Ритцу добился успеха как преподаватель, преуспел как учёный, сделал карьеру – и потерпел сокрушительный крах в личной и парной сфере жизни. Сперва ему долго не могли подобрать Бойца, затем он несколько раз отверг составленную пару – таким способом, что спорить никто не стал, - затем была Агацума Адара и появился Соби. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть…  
Жизнь прошла ярко, насыщенно и некоторым образом мимо. Может ли что-то поменяться для уверенного в собственных решениях? Для положившего собственное счастье на то, чтобы подняться по лестнице с весьма обрывистыми ступенями?  
_Саа,_ \- сказал бы Соби, пожав плечами.  
_Иё,_ \- отрезал бы Рицка.

 

 

_07.12.2012_


End file.
